The Shame Wizard
This page is for the episode in Season 2. For the character, see Shame Wizard. "The Shame Wizard" is the third episode of the second season of Big Mouth. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 5, 2018. It was written by Victor Quinaz and directed by Joel Moser. Synopsis As Nick tries to figure out whether he has a shot with Gina, a mortifying encounter with Leah sends Andrew into a spiral of shame. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jay Bilzerian *Maurice *Connie *Shame Wizard *Leah Birch *Shannon Glaser *Greg Glaser *Coach Steve Minor Roles *Diane Birch *Elliot Birch *Duke Ellington *Bad Mitten *Marty Glouberman *Barbara Glouberman *Rabbi Paul Blart *Mike Alvarez *Carlos Alvarez *Abuela Alvarez *Tanya Alvarez *DeVon *Svetlana *Virgin Mary *Jenna Bilzerian (Cameo) *Mia (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kurt Bilzerian (Pictured) *Val Bilzerian (Pictured) Trivia *The Birch House has a pool in their backyard. *Andrew masturbates to Leah's swimsuit. *The Shame Wizard debuts, shaming Andrew for what he did to Leah. *Gina's family debuts, when Nick goes to her house to study. Her family includes her older twin brothers, Mike and Carlos, her little sister, Tanya, and her grandmother, who is the family's only parental guardian, and who only speaks Spanish. *Jessi breaks the fourth wall, when pointing out how she only has four fingers, which she describes as a standard stylistic choice animation. **Nick and Gina break the fourth wall again when Nick tells Gina that she should really get Netflix. Gina says she can't afford Netflix and Nick starts to tell her that he can give his password to her for free, before the screen cuts off, emulating Netflix trying to censor this, so none of the viewers get the idea to try this, which would mean that they would have to lose money. *Jessi gets into the habit of shoplifting. *Jenna goes to the kid store to buy "feed" for her son. *Gina and DeVon's nicknames for each other are "G" and "D", respectively. *DeVon's dad was never around, leading to his uncle being more of a father figure to him. Cultural References *Gina sends Nick an ISIS recruitment video. *Connie tells Shannon that she is not Carmela Soprano from The Sopranos. *Greg watches John Popper. *Rick says "We ain't afraid of no ghost" from Ghostbusters and erroneously credits this quote to the 1990 drama movie, Ghost. *Marty mentions Maury Pauvich. *Rabbi Paul Blart is named after Paul Blart from the eponymous mall cop movie. *Mike and Carlos kill hookers in Grand Theft Auto. Continuity *Nick is still friends with Gina, after befriending her in "What Is It About Boobs?". *Nick does his Coach Steve impression again from "What Is It About Boobs?". *Things that Andrew previously masturbated to make return appearances, such as Mia, Svetlana, the ass-shaped tomato, and the jizz sock from "The Pornscape". *The Bad Mitton spoils the next episode, by revealing that Coach Steve is going to have sex with Jenna Bilzerian. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2